<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goddess Of The Hunt by BradyGirl_12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214388">Goddess Of The Hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12'>BradyGirl_12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Hunters &amp; Hunting, gen - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she was Wonder Woman, Diana was the Goddess of the Hunt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goddess Of The Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: July 21, 2020<br/>Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: September 2, 2020<br/>Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.<br/>Original DW/LJ Word Count: 347<br/>Feedback welcome and appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Diana trekked through the woods, every one of her senses on high alert.  The woods smelled of rain, a storm passing by the island earlier in the day.  Her sandals trod the forest floor, the pine needles absorbing her footfalls.  She kept a firm grip on her bow, notching an arrow.  The sun was beginning to set behind the hills.</p><p>Diana saw her quarry’s tracks in a patch of mud.  She wore the traditional hunting garb of the Amazons: a white tunic with a leather breastplate and pteruges, her sandal laces starting at her ankles and ending just below the knees.  Leather bracers covered her bracelets, and she wore a simple headband.  She was channelling the Goddess of the Hunt, her blue eyes keeping careful watch on the surrounding woods.  The slight crack of a twig caught her attention, and she headed in that direction.</p><p>The stars began to come out through the canopy of tree branches far overhead.  A breeze carried her quarry’s scent.  She kept tracking, sure she was on the right trail.  She walked quickly, careful to avoid twigs and branches.    </p><p>She was approaching a stream.  The crescent moon was rising, illuminating the clear water.  She waited in a copse of trees.</p><p>Patience paid off.  With an intake of breath, she watched as a stag emerged from the woods and went to the stream to drink.</p><p>
  <i>Truly, a magnificent creature.</i>
</p><p>She watched him drink.  His antlers indicated that he was full-grown, and he was strength itself as he ruled the forest.  He was a symbol of the Old Ways, beautiful and graceful.</p><p>Diana honored her namesake as she raised her bow.  The Goddess of the Hunt took her strength from the moon as she aimed.  She was as still as a statue.  Slowly, she lowered her bow.</p><p>
  <i>The larder is full of venison from the last hunt.</i>
</p><p>The stag lifted his head and stared into the woods where Diana was hidden.  He bounded away.</p><p>Diana looked up at the moon.  She said a prayer to the Moon Goddess and retraced her steps toward home.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>